Halloween Event 2007
The event is currently scheduled to run from October 22nd through November 4thhttp://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm?SETVIEW=features&GAMEID=3&BHCP=1&LOADFEATURE=1487&bhcp=1. Overview During this event, players will be able to 'Trick or Treat' by clicking on mission doors in the various zones. Players can only click once per 60 seconds, and after a particular door had been clicked on, neither the player nor anybody else can use it for 30 seconds. If a door is successfully knocked, then either a treat is awarded usually in the form of a random inspiration or costume salvage, or else a trick, which will spawn various enemies in the immediate area. Players have to Trick or Treat in a zone that matches their current effective level (See list below), or the doors would not give tricks or treats. Sidekick/Lackey and Exemplar/Malefactor can be used to allow Trick or Treating to work, and the auto-exemplar of PvP zones mean that they will work for anyone high enough to enter them (except for Recluse's Victory, which has no functioning mission doors.) During the event, the entire game is locked in nighttime mode. This is not just a visual effect. All aspects of the game that depend on a day/night cycle are locked to the night side during the event. Enemies that only spawn at night spawn continuously during the event. Banisher, The Slayer, and Haunted badges (Hero side) and Pirate and Spectral badges (Villain side) are examples of badges for which hunting will be much easier during the event. In 2006, the event ran in all zones in the game except Recluse's Victory, The Hive, Cascade Archipelago, The Chantry, and The Storm Palace. The few zones where the event is not running are all zones for at least level 40 characters, so for any characters below level 40, literally every single accessible zone will be running the event. For 2007 it appears that the new Faultline, The Abyss, and Rikti War Zone are also zones in which the event is not functional. Temporary Powers Knocking on doors can give a "Classic Costume" temporary power. These powers last for 13 days real time, are incompatible with any stealth powers, and cannot be used in PvP zones. For costumes that have a set sex (Carnie Harlequin (female), Carnie Strongman (male)), activating the costume will change the apparent sex of the character if the character is the opposite sex. For costumes that have both sexes (Crey Agent, Paragon Protector), the character will take the appropriate model for their sex. #Banished Pantheon Shaman #Cage Consortium Guard #Carnie Harlequin #Carnie Strongman #Coralax Minion #Council Galaxy #Council Penumbra #Crey Agent #Crey Power Suit #Crey Security #Freakshow Boss #Freak Stunner #Ghost Pirate #Goldbricker #Hellion #Knives of Artemis #Legacy Chain #Lost #Malta Gunslinger #Malta Operative #Nemesis Soldier #Outcast Thug #Paragon Protector #PPD Cop #PPD Hardsuit #PPD Swat Officer #Scrapyarder #Skull Thug #Sky Raider #Troll Ogre #Tsoo Inkman #Vahzilok Eidolon #Warrior Event Badges Three new badges are available for this event, in addition to the badges from the Halloween Event 2004 and 2006. They are awarded for received faction costume Temporary Powers while trick or treating. Note: receiving a duplicate costume will give no indication of the duplicate, but it will count towards the badges. Because of this, it will appear that less costume drops are required than are actually required. Notes *Testing for this event began on Tuesday September 18th and ran from 3pm to 7pm Eastern. *Second testing set was on Monday September 24th and ran from 3pm to an unknown time. *Reports of rare Inspirations being dropped as treats, notably Mez-resist ones that are no longer available. **Confirmed, Iron Wills are dropping as treats. In fact, all treat drops now seem to be tier 3s. *Note: Costumes are dropped independent of event salvage, meaning you can get both at once. *While similar to Freakshow and Arachnos costumes, these DO NOT grant stealth or invisibility. Mobs will attack players who are wearing these costumes, even if it's a costume of their group. *New Badges added to this year's event do not have bars yet, but appear between the consignment house badges and the original Winter ones. Temporary Powers One of the treats is the Rock temporary power. It is a one use, ranged attack that does minor smashing damage. Matt Miller was the developer behind this homage to It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=1646253 Free Costume Slot The event introduced the ability to unlock a free costume slot on any character. Which slot it opens depends on how many costume slots you have already unlocked. Costume slots are awarded incrementally...a level 1 will be awarded their second slot, while a level 50 with all four previous costume slots unlocked will unlock a fifth. This reward did not include a free costume change token; unless you have free costume change tokens left over from previous awards, you will have to pay normal influence or infamy costs to change the costume in this new slot. To unlock this slot a player needed to gather one each of the four types of Event Salvage that can be found through "Trick or Treating". You need one each of Statesman Mask, Lord Recluse Helmet, Back Alley Brawler Gloves, and Hamidon costume. All four then need to be brought to the appropriate Halloween contact for the character's game. Granny Beldam for villains and Annah for heroes. The contact will then unlock the free slot. Note that the devs have said http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Number=6511204#Post6511204 that the contacts will remain in the game, so that, while new costume salvage cannot be earned after the event, existing costume salvage may still be turned in. There was a 35% chance of any Treat being a piece of event salvage, with even chances for which of the four types of event salvage is received. Event Salvage Back Alley Brawler Halloween Gloves Event Salvage These are rubber Back Alley Brawler gloves, perfect for a Halloween costume. Their manufacture makes it difficult to perform simple tasks like opening doors. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Statesman Halloween Mask Event Salvage This is a Halloween mask of the famous hero Statesman. It's made of cheap plastic, and the flimsy string probably won't last through the night. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Lord Recluse Halloween Helmet Event Salvage This is a Halloween mask of the infamous Lord Recluse. It's made of smelly rubber, and wearing it makes you all sweaty and hard to find your breath. Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Hamidon Halloween Costume Event Salvage The most popular Halloween costume among the kids in Paragon City is that of Hamidon. This simple costume is made from coloured plastic wrap. Many kids like to put action figures of their favourite heroes inside the wrap, pretending they are 'raiding' for 'Hami-O's' Heroes can take this to Annah in Croatoa, while villains can take this to Granny Beldam in Nerva, for a reward. Badges Zones Trick or Treating only worked if the player was in a zone with a level appropriate for their current combat level. The following are the appropriate levels for various zones: Heroes :01 - 11 Atlas Park :01 - 11 Galaxy City :05 - 15 Kings Row :05 - 15 The Hollows :07 - 15 Perez Park :10 - 20 Steel Canyon :10 - 20 Skyway City :11 - 20 Boomtown :14 - 20 Faultline :20 - 30 Independence Port :20 - 30 Talos Island :20 - 30 Striga Isle :20 - 30 Terra Volta :21 - 30 Dark Astoria :20 - 30 Croatoa :30 - 40 Brickstown :30 - 40 Founders' Falls :30 - 40 Crey's Folly :33 - 40 Eden :40 - 50 Peregrine Island :40 - 50 Firebase Zulu Villains :01 - 10 Mercy Island :05 - 15 Port Oakes :10 - 20 Cap Au Diable :20 - 30 Sharkhead Isle :25 - 40 Nerva Archipelago :30 - 40 St. Martial :40 - 50 Grandville PvP (Both) Since all PvP zones automatically Exemplar anyone entering to a specific level, anyone entering the zone is brought to a combat level appropriate to the zone, so all zones are appropriate for Trick or Treating for anyone of a high enough level to enter the zone. :15 - 50 Bloody Bay :20 - 50 Siren's Call :30 - 50 Warburg Enemies Note: none of these groups counted toward the non-Halloween badges available in the game normally. For example, these Fir Bolg do not count towards the Pumpkin Master/Mistress badge. Coven The Coven is made up of witches also seen as the Cabal enemy group found in Croatoa. Note that this group is the most visually different from their normal in-game spawns of any of the Halloween mobs. The Cabal is primarily colored in shades of grey and black, while the Halloween Coven is much more colorful. Fir Bolg Fir Bolg can also be found in Croatoa at the present. Note that there is no badge for defeating them. Spirits Spectral Demons from the Circle of Thorns were used to create the Spirits faction. Vampires Council vampyri were the models used to make up the Vampires enemy group for the event. Werewolves Council nightwolves and warwolves were the models used to make up the Werewolves faction for the event. Zombies The zombies are Banished Pantheon soldiers. Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court was a new enemy group for the 2006 event. They accompanied the random zone spawns of Eochai and Jack in Irons. Images Image:Witch1.jpg|Witch: Coven minion Image:Sorceress1.jpg|Sorceress: Coven Lieutenant Image:Coven-crone.jpg|Crone: Coven Boss Image:Streng-firbolg.jpg|Streng Image:SpiritsMinion01.jpg|Spirit Lieutenant Image:Vampire Lieutenant.jpg|Vampire Lieutenant Image:Vampire-vampirelord02.jpg|Vampire Lord Boss Image:Werewolf Lt 01.jpg|Werewolf Lieutenant Image:Zombies Minion 01.jpg|Zombie Image:Unseelie Court.jpg|Unseelie Court Eochai and Jack in Irons There was a zone spawn of either Eochai or Jack in Irons in every zone in which the event is active. Once one is defeated, another of the two would spawn in the same zone within a minute or two. For each spawn, there was a 90% chance that it would be Eochai, and a 10% chance that it would be Jack in Irons. Additionally, Jack in Irons only spawned in level 20 and up zones. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=6769221&bodyprev=#Post6769221 Image:Halloween 2006 Atlas Park GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Atlas Park Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Galaxy City GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Galaxy City Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 The Hollows GM Spawn Sites.jpg|The Hollows Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Kings Row GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Kings Row Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Steel Canyon GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Steel Canyon Eochai spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Independence Port GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Independence Port Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn site Image:Halloween 2006 Talos Island GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Talos Island Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Croatoa GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Croatoa Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Brickstown GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Brickstown Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Founders Falls GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Founders' Falls Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Image:Halloween 2006 Peregrine Island GM Spawn Sites.jpg|Peregrine Island Eochai/Jack in Irons spawn sites Category: Special Events Category:Halloween Event